<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night to Surrender by jczala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353488">A Night to Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala'>jczala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, Datastormshipping, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, SOL TECH, Suits, a little bit of blueghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They danced together, with the lights glittering in the chandeliers above them like stars. Neither of them said anything for a long moment. Ryoken led Yusaku around the dance floor. Masterfully, but gracefully.</p><p>Both of them could not take their eyes off each other, blue eyes staring into green, and they danced as if isolated in their own world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night to Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakuraRain/gifts">ZakuraRain</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! So thrilled to be uploading this fic. This is the first time I've ever done an Art-Fic trade, and I honestly had a lot of fun discussing scenes, sharing ideas, and just giggle over our favorite Datastorm boys. I'm doing this with ZakuraRain, who is an amazing artist. She gave me the layout on what to work on and I wrote it. The thirst level was insane. XD </p><p>In exchange for this fic, ZakuraRain did this wonderful art for me of DSS cotton boys with my new sweet summer child Yuga from Sevens. Link will be down below: </p><p>https://twitter.com/ZakuraRain/status/1264549467857936386</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can make your selection here,” Ryoken explained as he opened the doors to a walk-in closet filled with floor-to-ceiling shelves covered with an array of designer clothes, expensive suits, and shoes. Yusaku’s face had often the taciturn, quiet or bored look of a guy who didn’t want to stand out, but at the moment a touch of childlike awe in his beauty made Ryoken quirk his lips into this little fond smile. “Over there are the suits I picked out for you. I’ve already narrowed down the choices. I’m sure they’ll fit you.”</p><p>They have been invited to a SOL TECH Business Gala by CEO Akira Zaizen himself. Company owners, business dealers, top executives, and many other major players would be there, and Akira felt it was just right to invite the Hanoi Leader as well. His identity was not known to everyone but a few selected. They’ll never know that Revolver would be walking amongst them in the party. Of course, he was allowed to bring a plus one, and who better to bring than Yusaku. He wouldn’t settle for anyone else. </p><p>“I’m more of a shirt and hoodie kind of guy, so suits are way out of my comfort zone,” Yusaku said with a hint of awkwardness. “How do I even choose? And why do you even have so many suits? This is insane.”</p><p>Ryoken chuckled. A good, light-hearted one. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you put them on.” He didn’t miss the little pout Yusaku did before he went to pull out a black suit with three buttons. “Let’s start with this.”</p><p>Yusaku took the suit and held it in front of him, and glanced in a mirror. He raised a brow skeptically. “I can’t imagine myself in this.”</p><p>“You’ll look good, I promise. Now take your clothes off, so we can start fitting.”</p><p>A slight blush crept across Yusaku’s face.</p><p>Ryoken grinned. “It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before, Yusaku.”</p><p>Another pout, then a shrug. “Fine…”</p><p>However, the second Yusaku tugged his shirt over his head and revealed the smooth skin of his abdomen, Ryoken suddenly had to swallow. When Yusaku finally removed it and tossed it on the chair, Ryoken gazed his fill at him. Yusaku stood there awkwardly yet adorably, almost as if tempting him. Yusaku was lovely, and his skin was a delicate shade of porcelain. Ryoken had always found that fascinating, and he realized that what had seemed like a good idea at the time had suddenly turned into one very enticing idea.</p><p>Ryoken hardly breathed when Yusaku had caught him staring. The two blinked and averted their eyes—the definition of awkward. Then Ryoken heard him rummage the set of clothes he’d been given, so he snuck a glance in time to see something that made his mouth drier than the Sahara.</p><p>He itched to run his hand across those slender shoulder blades and down the curve of his back, but somehow kept his hands at his sides. He’d thought nothing could rival the sight of Yusaku’s naked back, and emotion clogged his throat at the hungry way his eyes roamed on his body. </p><p>Another hard swallow, and Ryoken wondered if it was best to step out for a while. It was somehow a relief when Yusaku started buttoning up his shirt, but then again one glimpse of that naked chest and that bare neck made his mind go to places again.</p><p>“Um…” He heard Yusaku say, so he blinked up at him. “Pants too?”</p><p>All of a sudden, Ryoken felt a little hotter. This was going to be a long day.</p><p>Some time later just before the big event, Ryoken took one last look in the mirror, straightening up his tie. His snowy white hair was styled to look soft yet elegant, with a part of his bangs brushed up to highlight the blue of his eyes. His suit jacket featured a beautiful magenta shade with elegant brocade patterns. It was custom-tailored to fit his body to a T. Now while Yusaku might complain that suits are quite stiff and not easy to move in, he begged to differ given that he’s been used to such garments all his life. After putting on a rather expensive designer watch he got from Dr. Taki on his birthday last year, he was finally all prepared.</p><p>What he wasn’t prepared for the moment he stepped out of his bedroom, however, was the sight of Yusaku fully dressed in a suit and fully groomed to perfection. Ryoken had watched him fit in and out of suits earlier, but Yusaku still managed to blow him away. Yusaku was wearing the dark blue suit that enclosed him in a subtle way. It was not too tight or loose, it was balanced and it had a perfect outline, and the pants fitted exactly as they should. The dress shirt was crisp, well pressed and held its shape. The whole ensemble fit Yusaku’s body contours.</p><p>And the hair…</p><p>The left part of his hair had been styled, brushed up, complimenting the angles of his face, highlighting the luscious green of his eyes even more. Yusaku looked very regal, beautiful, and Ryoken was absolutely stunned that he had no words when their eyes met.</p><p>“Uh, is it…that bad?” were the first words that came out of Yusaku.</p><p>Ryoken felt himself flushing a bit and shook his head. “No, not at all,” he said and when he looked up at him again, he got back his composure and smiled. “In fact, you look absolutely stunning. This is a really good look for you.” The compliment came out so naturally that Yusaku found himself blushing at his words and looking away.</p><p>“Good look or not, I feel as stiff as a board in this,” Yusaku almost mumbled.</p><p>Ryoken took his hand and gently skimmed his thumb across his knuckles. Yusaku squirmed, biting his lips in the response to the sensation it brought inside of him. “Relax… If it becomes too much for you…” He let his voice trail off, and he softly kissed his knuckles.</p><p>Yusaku could tell Ryoken was doing this on purpose, so he closed his eyes as the desire unfolded throughout his body. He surrendered briefly to the sensation, his muscles clenching deep inside him. When he opened his eyes again, Ryoken was regarding him closely. It must be the dinner jacket and the hair, but Ryoken looked more noble, so sophisticated, a devastatingly handsome prince with licentious intent. Ryoken simply took his breath away, and he was in this sumptuous thrall. “So… What can we expect at this event?”</p><p>“Oh, the usual stuff,” Ryoken replied breezily.</p><p>“It’s not usual for me and you know it.”</p><p>A fond smile quirked Ryoken’s lips, and he kissed Yusaku’s hand again. “Lots of businessmen flashing their fortune. Dinner, dancing…” He smiled, allowing himself to feel excited about this party, because it was a party with Yusaku.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>00000</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the early evening light, the SOL Convention Center looked magical, as if they’ve entered an enchanted kingdom. A velvet red carpet ran along the pathway, leading to the impressive hall. Ryoken and Yusaku walked side by side, as they followed the red carpet with a steady line of Den City’s elite dressed in all their finery. At the end of the line, there were servers holding trays of glasses brimming with champagne, and Ryoken passed Yusaku a glass before they took in the sight of the venue inside.</p><p>The interior was stunning. Glorious chandeliers sparkled over the ivory silk lining of the ceiling and walls. There must be at least fifty tables with crystal glasses, crisp white linen, lavish chairs, and an exquisite display of blue roses as a centerpiece. There was a stage where a string quartet was playing a soft, classical piece that Ryoken recognized. Taking Yusaku’s hand, he led him between people onto the dance floor where the other guests were congregating and chatting over glasses of champagne.</p><p>CEO Akira Zaizen appeared out of the throng to greet them. They chatted for a bit before he decided to introduce them to some people. And so, they spent the next half hour in a whirlwind of introductions. They met Pro Duelists, CEOs, super models, and several well-known programmers. They’ve also stopped for a little chat with Aoi, who was wearing a shimmering icy-blue gown and looking quite radiant, and the gentleman escorting her was none other than Spectre. </p><p>Ryoken, of course, kept Yusaku close at his side, and Yusaku was grateful. They were allowed a moment of breather when they sat down at their table for dinner.</p><p>And it was truly a fine dining experience that satisfied everyone’s palettes from appetizers to desserts.</p><p>The dance was coming up soon, but Ryoken felt more concerned about Yusaku. Honestly, all the wealth, glamour, and the expensive scale of the gala made Yusaku feel uneasy as expected. The young lad has never been anything like this in his life. “You all right, Yusaku?”</p><p>Yusaku understood what he meant exactly and smiled in appreciation. “I’m fine. Don’t worry. Besides, you’re the one who does most of the talking.”</p><p>“Out of politeness’s sake. It’s all politics and business here.”</p><p>“Seems tiring.”</p><p>Ryoken chuckled and sipped on the glass of champagne he held. “There’s going to be a dance… Would you like to—”</p><p>“I don’t dance, and we’re both guys,” Yusaku replied, frowning. “It’ll be weird, you know.”</p><p>“I see no problem in that.”</p><p>Yusaku shrugged. “Are you being for real? Go dance with a girl. Right now, there are at least twelve girls who can’t take their eyes off you.”</p><p>Ryoken raised a brow. “Hoh? How do you know?”</p><p>“I’ve been watching.” And Yusaku looked fairly annoyed about it. “The real question is, what are you going to do about it?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Are you just gonna stay with me the whole night, or are you going to get out there and dance out of politeness’s sake?”</p><p>“I’d rather dance with you and you alone.”</p><p>“I don’t think she’ll take no for an answer.” Shifting in his seat, Yusaku crossed his arms over his chest and stared into the pulsing crowd. “2 o’clock…” he said, tipping his head sideway.</p><p>Ryoken followed the gesture, his eyes scanning the crowd for whatever Yusaku was talking about. And then he saw some rich CEO daughter in an iridescent mint green dress approaching. He let out a sigh and looked back at Yusaku. “Are you sure about this?”</p><p>“I think I can manage a few minutes without you,” Yusaku said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>00000</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wishing that he could just sink into the floor as girls tried to be friendly with him, Yusaku just nodded and smiled. Then Spectre came along, bursting with the news that Yusaku didn’t dance, and Aoi spent the next minutes explaining that Yusaku was not ill, and he preferred to watch instead, until Yusaku felt like he was baring his teeth in self-defense rather than smiling.</p><p>“Well, if not a dance, why not a stroll in the garden,” said one rich, pretty daughter in what seemed to be a very expensive dress, lowering her eyelids in a flirtatious manner. “I could use the fresh air myself. Interested?”</p><p>“Not interested, sorry.” Yusaku tried to assume an apologetic expression.</p><p>“Hmm… Your lost.” The girl backed away, and Yusaku sighed in relief.</p><p>It was all very well, Yusaku thought to himself, to say that choosing not to dance at a ball will be no great matter, but somehow, he was starting to regret not taking up Ryoken’s offer earlier. As Ryoken’s first partner claimed him, Yusaku tried to not feel bereft. Aoi and Spectre had taken to the floor once Yusaku assured them that he was all right.</p><p>But Yusaku wasn’t all right, and Ryoken was waltzing like a dream—something he heard from the girls. From his shadowed gallery overlooking the hall, he nursed his champagne and watched Ryoken dance with his fourth partner. Ryoken was the nightly spectacle that held the entire <em>ton </em>in delicious thrall, unconsciously commanding female attention without so much an effort.</p><p>Yusaku’s chest deflated, and the frown grew deeper—something that struck Ryoken even at a distance. </p><p>As he twirled his fourth partner around the floor, Ryoken caught a glimpse of Yusaku again. He was standing in the corner by the wall, trying not to stand out, yet his mysterious beauty had seized a fair number of attention from the ladies. As a general point, Yusaku disliked crowds. He particularly disliked overdressed, self-important crowds. And the scene grew more absurd by the minute; the daughters of the elite society, staring up at him with unguarded fascination. It bothered Ryoken to a certain degree seeing girls fawning over his boyfriend like he was some kind of rare price.</p><p>The day they first met, if someone had asked him to describe Yusaku Fujiki, he would have called him cute. Pretty and adorable, at best. By the time he saw him years later, he’d come to think of him as lovely as a blooming flower in spring. He’d always found him alluring since then.</p><p>But when Yusaku had emerged in his suit earlier… Good Lord. Ryoken felt as though he’d been kicked in the gut. His heart had stuttered, and then there’d been an ache that settled in his chest. Much to his dismay, he wasn’t alone in his admiration of Yusaku, and it was almost difficult to pretend to be pleased in front of his partner. Although he need not worry about having Yusaku’s heart stolen away by another, he’d rather liked it if these women would just leave him alone. </p><p>Then Ryoken saw some lass put her hand fondly on Yusaku’s arm. A bitter feeling came over Ryoken as he watched the way the lass looked at Yusaku.</p><p>“It seems your attention lies elsewhere, Kogami-san.” The red-haired woman he was dancing with raised a brow. She was a beautiful woman—few years older—dressed in a gorgeous red evening dress.</p><p>“I’m terribly sorry, Dr. Izayoi. I meant no offense,” Ryoken said sincerely.</p><p>She giggled and gave Yusaku a quick glance. “Concerned about him?”</p><p>“Quite so. He doesn’t dance so…”</p><p>She gave him a light tap on the shoulder. “You want to dance with him, don’t you?”</p><p>He blinked at her in surprise. “Was I that obvious?”</p><p>“You were having that <em>look </em>whenever girls would approach him. Such shade of green is not a good color for you, Kogami-san.”</p><p>“Oh, no, I… I didn’t mean…” Ryoken felt bashful about this. He didn’t realize that <em>emotion </em>had shown up on his face. “It’s just that… I wouldn’t want to make it awkward for him since we’re both males.”</p><p>She let out a little laugh. “Well then, let’s make it not awkward for him,” she said, giving Ryoken a playful little shove, which made Ryoken stumble back.</p><p>“What are you—” Ryoken’s words got cut off as his back bump into something solid and almost lost his balance if weren’t for a pair of strong arms catching him and steadying him.</p><p>“Are you all right?”</p><p>A voice deep yet with a warmth that stirred something deep within Ryoken. He peered over his shoulder, looking at the person he bumped into, and found himself completely stunned by the impact of royal blue gaze, framed with black spiky hair accented in gold. The left side of face displayed a gold tattoo mark, yet it did not impede any handsome qualities this man had. Ryoken’s pulse pounded in his ears. A wave of familiar sensation swamped his body.</p><p>A light, feminine laugh escaped Dr. Izayoi. “You seemed to have broken him, Yusei.”</p><p>The man called Yusei furrowed his brows out of concern. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to bump into you.”</p><p>Ryoken snapped out of his reverie, willing up whatever composure he could muster. He almost couldn’t contain his excitement the second he realized who exactly he had bumped into. “Ah, no! It was mainly my fault. I should have paid more attention.”</p><p>“Well, in your defense, you were quite distracted, so…” Dr. Izayoi teased. “But Yusei has perfect timing as always.”</p><p>“Huh? Pardon?”</p><p>Dr. Izayoi gestured to Yusei. “Yusei, this is Kogami Ryoken, one of SOL’s investors. Kogami-san, this is Fudo Yusei, World Class Turbo Duelist and Head of Neo Domino’s Momentum Facility. There, you’re introduced. Now time for you two to dance.” She gave them a nice, knowing smile before she stalked over to the corner where her friends sat.</p><p>Ryoken felt his ears grow hot, and was mollified to see that Yusei looked a bit lost. Ryoken had never dreamed of dancing with THE YUSEI FUDO, but he didn’t want to embarrass anyone either and this was too good of a chance to pass up.</p><p>“I apologize, but… it seems Aki planned this,” Yusei said almost contritely. “But I don’t think she meant any harm. The music is almost finished anyway, so shall we take a turn about the room until it’s over?”</p><p>“That would be fine. Dr. Izayoi is quite the charming lady, so I take no offense in any of this,” Ryoken explained with a polite smile as they took their places for the dance.</p><p>“Glad to hear it, and I can see why Aki was comfortable dancing with you.”</p><p>“She was?”</p><p>“There’s something about you that feels familiar,” Yusei said with a smile that made Ryoken’s heart sped up.</p><p>A certain curiosity sparked with Ryoken. He would have asked, but… As they twirled around the floor, Ryoken caught a glimpse of Yusaku again. He was still in the corner, though he had a few suitors this time, which made Ryoken frown a little.</p><p>“Looking at him again?”</p><p>Ryoken gave him a rueful smile. “So, I was being that obvious.”</p><p>“Well, your friend isn’t that subtle either. He’s been staring at you too.”</p><p>“He is?”</p><p>“He’s waiting for the right partner to come along,” Yusei said, a sincere smile lighting up his face. “Don’t keep him waiting long, okay? And any longer than this, I feel like he’s going to burn a hole through my head.” He let out a brief chuckle. “Just make sure you sweep him off his feet.”</p><p>Ryoken couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you, Fudo-san. It’s been such a great honor to meet you.”</p><p>“The honor is all mine. And please, call me Yusei.”</p><p>“In that case, <em>Yusei-san</em>, please call me Ryoken.”</p><p>The two of them smiled in understanding, and as they parted, they bowed.</p><p>Ryoken turned on his heel and headed towards Yusaku, who seemed annoyed or bored out of his wits and decided that the floor was more interesting to look at.</p><p>Yusaku didn’t seem to notice his approach until he held out his hand to him. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at him in surprise. “R-Ryoken…?”</p><p>A handsome smile graced Ryoken’s features. “May I have this dance?”</p><p>“W-What?” Surprised at this offer, Yusaku hesitated. “Ryoken, what are you doing? You know we can’t—”</p><p>“I just danced with Yusei-san, so… Dance with me, Yusaku,” Ryoken said, looking into the depths of his rich, vivid green eyes, his hand remaining outstretched.</p><p>A series of expected whispers and giggles surrounded them, but Yusaku remained focused only on Ryoken’s eyes—so deep, so intense, endless heavens, bottomless seas. With another moment’s hesitation, he finally took Ryoken’s hand.</p><p>Satisfied, Ryoken led him out onto the dance floor. The clump of ladies found themselves immersed—rather curious about them—giggling as they watched. And for the first time that night, Ryoken found himself partnered with the person of his choosing.</p><p>A partner whose heart he had given to…</p><p>As the other dancers fell into place around them, Ryoken pulled Yusaku into his arms.</p><p>Yusaku avoided his eyes and gave a shrug. “People are staring.”</p><p>“Let them.”</p><p>“Easy for you to say, and don’t blame me if I step on you.”</p><p>“You had some lessons with Spectre, correct?”</p><p>Yusaku blinked up at him, surprised, his cheeks dusting a little pink. “He told you?”</p><p>Ryoken giggled. “You did, just now.”</p><p>A look of subtle annoyance took over Yusaku’s face. “Still doesn’t guarantee me not stepping on your feet.”</p><p>“Yusaku…” Ryoken leaned closer, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>Such voice was so rich, so soft and warm, so near, that it threatened to take Yusaku’s breath away. The words thrilled him and the rumble of his voice plunged Yusaku into a sea of desire so deep he felt himself going under. It made his stomach twist into knots. It made his skin prickle with anticipation, made his knees weak after all this time. He felt his heart race, his face flushed. “Of course… You know I do…”</p><p>As Ryoken pulled away, he came in close to ignoring everyone around them to give in to the temptation to kiss Yusaku. Just thinking about what might happen if he’d kissed him triggered flames that licked along his nerve endings. But he needed to breathe and focus. He wanted nothing more than to make Yusaku comfortable.</p><p>The waltz began.</p><p>They danced together, with the lights glittering in the chandeliers above them like stars. Neither of them said anything for a long moment. Ryoken led Yusaku around the dance floor. Masterfully, but gracefully. Yusaku had not danced the waltz in his life, and still Spectre’s lessons seemed to have come through to him eventually, Ryoken’s thigh moving forward as he twirled Yusaku back and around. Soon after, the stiffness and awkwardness seemed to have vanished, as Yusaku followed his every move.</p><p>Both of them could not take their eyes off each other, blue eyes staring into green, and they danced as if isolated in their own world.</p><p>But then Yusaku shuddered. Ryoken felt a tremor beneath his palm, where his hand pressed against the small of Yusaku’s back. Fearing he might be getting awkward, he pulled Yusaku tightly to him and whisked him into a series of turns. Despite his efforts, Yusaku only trembled more. Small indistinguishable sounds emanated from Yusaku’s throat. Against his better judgment, Ryoken pulled back to study his face.</p><p>Yusaku was laughing.</p><p>Ryoken’s heart began to beat a little faster.</p><p>“Those girls were right… You do waltz like a dream.” Green eyes swept Ryoken’s face, catching on his brow, his jaw, and finally fixing on his mouth with unabashed interest. “Like a prince…”</p><p>“Do you hope to move me by means of flattery, Playmaker?” Ryoken questioned with a knowing smirk.</p><p>Yusaku smiled shyly, but he didn’t seem embarrassed by his words. “How’s that working for you, Revolver?”</p><p>“Don’t tempt me, Yusaku, because I’m determined to enjoy this dance while it lasts.”</p><p>“You were certainly enjoying yourself when you danced with Fudo-san.”</p><p>A delicate shade of embarrassment dusted Ryoken’s cheeks. “Apologies… Yusei-san was—”</p><p>“You almost swooned, fanboy.” Yusaku lightly laughed. “Starstruck much?”</p><p>“All right, I admit it, but…” Ryoken’s expression became a mix of playful and sincere. “I’m much more awestruck with a certain Wisteria,” he complimented easily.</p><p>Yusaku expressed a hint of awkwardness, but before he could respond— </p><p>Ryoken moved Yusaku in a way that he stretched up, making him tilt his head to the side, elongating the smooth pale column of neck. Such enticing curve of creamy, soft-looking, sweet-smelling skin made Ryoken’s heart slam against his ribs. He didn’t know which he yearned to do more. Keep on dancing or lick Yusaku’s neck. Biting it might be a fair compromise too. An action that mingled pleasure with punishment.</p><p>With one easy movement, Ryoken pulled Yusaku against him again. As if on cue, the music slowed down, and with it the movements of the dancers became slower.</p><p>“Put your arms around my neck,” Ryoken whispered to Yusaku as he linked his arms tightly around his waist.</p><p>There was really nowhere else for his arms to go, Yusaku realized dizzily, because their bodies were molded together so tightly that he couldn’t possibly have wedged his arms between them. Hesitantly, he laid his hands on his shoulders, not daring to curve his arms around him. They were so close that there wasn’t an inch of them not touching the other, yet somehow Ryoken pressed even closer. Yusaku drew in a sharp gulp of air. He could feel the solid, muscular heat of Ryoken imprinted against the length of his body; he could feel his breath in his hair.</p><p>“Relax,” Ryoken breathed against his ear. “It’s a slow dance. You need to loosen up.”</p><p>Yusaku stumbled slightly, and Ryoken tightened his hold protectively.</p><p>“Are you all right, Yusaku? Do you want to stop?”</p><p>“N-No… I just… This all feels so new to me…”</p><p>“You’re doing fine,” Ryoken assured him softly. With the hand resting on small of his back, he began to knead the sensitive hollow of Yusaku’s spine—an area of his body Ryoken had been totally aware to be a sensitive part. He felt Yusaku tense. In fact, every nerve in Yusaku’s body was responding to his sensuous caresses. There was pounding in his own ears that pulsed in harmony with the shameful, exciting throbbing between his thighs.</p><p>Yusaku’s inhibitions melted like honey, and he relaxed. There were no more stumbles. He was moving in perfect time to the slow, dreamy music, his body swaying against Ryoken’s in their own mutual rhythm. Yusaku’s eyelids closed as he felt Ryoken’s lips on the curve of his neck. A breathless sigh escaped from his throat. “Ryoken…”</p><p>Ryoken’s control was slipping. He felt it rioting inside him. He drew a steadying breath, but when he inhaled, the familiar, alluring, clean scent of Yusaku overwhelmed him, clouding his mind. Yusaku felt so warm and perfect in his arms. And though their bodies were as close as they could be, he wanted to be even closer, without the barriers of clothing, feeling his naked skin against him. He pictured himself removing that suit and…</p><p>“I want you…” Yusaku murmured.</p><p>Stunned and dazed, the two drew apart and stared at each other, faces only inches apart. Neither spoke. Both were flushed. Desire flowing through them. Then, with one hand, Ryoken cupped Yusaku’s cheek, and Yusaku’s breath hitched in his lungs as Ryoken leaned in to drop a kiss on his lips. The softness of Ryoken’s lips caressed Yusaku’s as his tongue slowly slid into his mouth. A leisure exploration with a controlled intensity, the tenderness made their heart ache and they wished it would never end as the lights dimmed to ease in the ambience.</p><p>Securing Yusaku’s hand in his own, Ryoken drew him away from the scene. Away from the ball. Away from the crowd and prying eyes…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>00000</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soon reaching the elevator, Ryoken hit the button of their floor. The door closed, and then Ryoken’s mouth was on Yusaku’s again, hard and hungry and demanding. It was a demand Yusaku answered, his lips parting under his, his tongue seeking his as he kissed him back, his urgency matching his own.</p><p>The more they kissed, the more they wanted, and when Ryoken finally lifted his mouth from his, Yusaku clung to him and whispered, “I want you so much, Ryoken…”</p><p>The words electrified Ryoken. The primal male instinct urged him to bury himself in the softness of Yusaku’s body. So, when they reached the right floor, he almost couldn’t wait to devour Yusaku completely in the comforts of a room. He stepped back to meet his gaze. Yusaku’s face was flushed. Ryoken noticed his lips were plump and moist from his kisses. His green eyes sparkling with lust and love. He felt the warmth of being loved and wanted flow through him like a roaring wave.</p><p>“We’re almost there,” Ryoken whispered so hotly Yusaku almost closed his eyes.</p><p>Drawing in a quick breath, Yusaku took Ryoken’s hand and pulled him along. Ryoken felt him shiver slightly, and his own body hardened in anticipation. It was only a few steps further that Ryoken suddenly pulled his back against him, and Yusaku felt his arm around him. “R-Ryoken? What are you thinking?”</p><p>“Guess.” Ryoken brushed his lips against the back of Yusaku’s ear before pressing a kiss against it. “Go, on… Guess…” he whispered, nibbling on the lobe of his ear. He began to loosen Yusaku’s tie and collar. He wanted Yusaku to taste his desires, to feel how badly he wanted him. This was only the appetizer to the full meal that was to come.</p><p>“Ryoken, I…”</p><p>“Do you feel what you are doing to me, Yusaku?” Ryoken said, nuzzling the nape of his neck.</p><p>Yusaku slightly trembled. He could feel Ryoken’s hard, rigid length against the swell of his bottom.</p><p>“You like this, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>“I want to please you, Yusaku. Tell me what you want now.” Ryoken was kissing his neck again, his throat, the tender side of his jaw, breathing in his delectable scent.</p><p>“I want—I want you to kiss me. Hard,” Yusaku said, lifting a hand to Ryoken’s face and gazing into those deep blue pools he loved. His request was made—and it was one that Ryoken obeyed gratefully, soon capturing his lips and darting his tongue into his welcoming mouth. As Yusaku turned to him, pressing closer, Ryoken compulsively locked him in his arms, kissing him hungrily on his willing lips. </p><p>Yusaku almost couldn’t breathe while they continued kissing as they stumbled to their hotel room.</p><p>Ryoken pinned him against the door, kissing him deeply, as he fished out the card key. Opening the door, they fell inside, hands and lips touching and feeling each other. Suits jackets dropped to the floor. Every nerve in their body urged them to hurry and they fumbled with each other’s belts, trying to unfasten them with haste.</p><p>The buttons of their pants popped open. Shoes came flying off.</p><p>Laid on the bed, eyes closed, Yusaku quivered as he felt Ryoken undressing him. Ryoken leaned over and unbuttoned his dress shirt revealing the skin beneath. He kissed his chest before moving his mouth down his stomach towards his navel. As Ryoken trailed butterfly kisses to his midriff, he removed his trousers down past his knees and over his ankles. Now, dressed only in his underwear, Yusaku opened his eyes and gazed at him, clouded with lust.</p><p>Yusaku reached up and loosened his tie, pulling it over his head before undoing his shirt. Gradually, he kissed Ryoken’s neck then, and as he unbuttoned further and more of his torso was revealed, he kissed his pecs, his nipples, and his stomach, making Ryoken growl with desire.</p><p>Taking one nipple with his mouth, one of Ryoken’s hand fondled Yusaku while he used the other to loosen his belt and remove his trousers to reveal the manhood straining against his underwear. And when he slid his hand along the length of his leg, Yusaku shivered in response. He moved his hands down to Yusaku’s underwear. Gripping the material, he pulled them away from his body and gazed down at him. “You’re beautiful, Yusaku.”</p><p>Yusaku’s cheeks were flushed, his green eyes glistened, and his lips were as red and swollen from the kiss.</p><p>Ryoken caressed his cheek. “…So beautiful that several girls tried to vie for your attention.”</p><p>“You…saw that?” Yusaku looked shyly vulnerable and incredibly sexy, a seemingly impossible combination.</p><p>“Didn’t you know? Beautiful men alone are mysterious and appealing to women,” Ryoken said, his smirk quite mischievous. “Do you have any idea how much I wanted to take you away from their prying eyes? To pull you tightly into my arms and kiss you senselessly right in front of them? The temptation’s been so strong I could hardly resist it. And now I have you all to myself…” He claimed his Yusaku’s lips again. His tongue penetrated the moist softness, moving deeply in his mouth with a stimulating rhythm.</p><p>Their kisses grew wilder, more intense. Yusaku clung to Ryoken, his hands moving eagerly over his hard body. Daringly, he placed a hand against the male bulge beneath the underwear. He heard Ryoken drew a sharp breath and he felt the blood quiver in his tingling cheeks.</p><p>“Eager now, aren’t we?”</p><p>“You weren’t the only one, you know…” Yusaku hesitated. “You danced with those girls and Fudo-san too…”</p><p>“I told you, didn’t I? I’m much more awestruck with you. And I fully intend to enjoy every moment with you,” Ryoken said huskily under his breath, making Yusaku weak and soft inside. And he knew that he could not wait much longer. Bending between Yusaku’s thighs, his tongue stroking him, he could feel his breath becoming more and more ragged.</p><p>Yusaku’s body squirmed. Sensation shot through him, neck arcing. “R-Ryoken! Ah, Ryoken…!” He couldn’t bite back the moaning or the instinctive tilt of his hips to get closer. He sensed Ryoken smile against him, obviously enjoying the reaction his body was so freely giving him. Ryoken deepened his effort, his skillful tongue pushing through in a sensual, stroking dance. “Ryoken, please…”</p><p>Ryoken’s mouth came away, his hand reaching for the lube inside the bedside drawer. Flipping it open, he slicked some on his hand. He stroked his entrance, circling around it, before finally plunging one finger inside him, making Yusaku fist his hands into the sheet. He gently pumped couple of times before pushing in a second. His mouth captured his while he continued his sensual kneading.</p><p>Maintaining any measure of control was pointless. Yusaku reveled in the feel of his unyielding, demanding fingers. He went from feeling really good to flying, and Ryoken kept him going. He ground into Ryoken’s touch, but it wasn’t enough. Pleasure whipsawed through him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He tore his mouth from him. “Ryoken, I—”</p><p>“I need you, Yusaku,” Ryoken said, his voice deep and low. His entire body was throbbing.</p><p>“I feel the same…” There was tension and fever rising in Yusaku, making him shiver and cling to Ryoken. “I need you now, Ryoken.”</p><p>And the need was rewarded with a swift thrust of his hips as Ryoken plunged deep inside Yusaku, filling him, possessing him, and yet, at the very same moment, surrendering. They moved as one, both gasping words of love and care. Ryoken lifted Yusaku’s hips, so that his shaft stroked Yusaku’s very core as it entered and withdrew. Yusaku’s tender flesh ached and stretched. Within seconds, Yusaku relaxed his thighs, reveling in the weight of Ryoken’s body atop him, the firmness of the muscles in his shoulders and arms, the sleekness of his back. As the tempo increased, he ran his hands possessively over the hard angles and planes.</p><p>There was nothing but the gliding pressure of heat and longing, or raw, primitive excitement that built and built as Yusaku clung to Ryoken. Arms and legs were wrapped tightly around Ryoken as he filled and refilled Yusaku’s soft depths, making him moan and cry out with sheer ecstasy.</p><p>A devastating explosion was inevitable. As their movements grew harder and faster, they felt a hot spiral of tension deep within them begin to wind tighter and tighter until it sprang loose, sending wild waves of shuddering pleasure crashing through them.</p><p>And Ryoken heard the sound of his name on Yusaku’s lips as it happened, and he couldn’t even begin to describe the joy and fulfillment he felt there. Yusaku was amazing. Sweet, beautiful, sexy and real, all wrapped up in a pretty little package that drove him wild.</p><p>They were silent for a long while afterward, feeling so close that no words were needed. Yusaku lay cradled in Ryoken’s arms, a glowing warm torpor shining throughout his entire body. He breathed in a drowsy yet contented sigh and snuggled into Ryoken’s hard, safe strength.</p><p>“I love you, Yusaku,” Ryoken said, his voice tender and affectionate. He stroked his hair with a gentle hand. “And the <em>dance </em>I had with you can never compare to anything else.”</p><p>Yusaku smiled up at him, his face brimming with life and fondness. “I love you too, Ryoken… And you’re the only dance <em>partner </em>I ever need.”</p><p>They kissed lovingly, lingeringly. And soon after, fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, I'd like to thank ZakuraRain for the ideas on the fic. Love the fact you thought of including Yusei here, which I was more than happy to write. Can't pass up the opportunity of making Ryoken fanboy over him XD, in addition to having our Black Rose Girl Aki there. I don't write smut that often, but once given the opportunity, I like to challenge myself. </p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed the fic. I would love to hear your thoughts and comments down below. Till next time! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>